


you got it, it took so long to bare

by Anonymous



Series: enderbees [1]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex, its only a little plot, ranb00 horny arc, soft at first then it gets rougher, tagging is so hard holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All day long we looked to fallLooking into the sunAnd found a way to get alongTo be waiting for youIn the day, oh, in the dayThere is nights between usLooking for another way_______________________________________Just... soft smut
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: enderbees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	you got it, it took so long to bare

Today was nice. The sun was setting again, just like it always had; the orange and red streaks painting themselves across the sky in a way that was perfect to be an artist's muse. Two boys were seated admiring it, they'd both found a ledge where they could dangle their legs off of. The smaller of the two was leant against the other, drawing little pictures onto his husband's thigh with his finger. Trees discoloured by the fall season were rooted around them both, occasionally one of them would shed a leaf in their anticipation for winter.

* * *

Ranboo still remembered the day he got married to Toby, how could he not? Despite his memory issues, that was one thing he absolutely could not forget. The both of them had been friends for a while, they even adopted a child together. They'd decided to get married platonically for tax benefits, as Toby had put it. He made Ranboo propose and then pretended to act all surprised for 'comedic effect'. It definitely was platonic at first, until Toby's joke flirting turned into actual flirting, just neither of them noticed the change; the only sign of it was both of them catching feelings. Neither of them addressed the fact they were 100% actually crushing on each other until before Toby went to sleep for the night he messaged Ranboo:

_Tubbo_ whispered to you: ily  
Tubbo_ whispered to you: /g_

Ranboo swore when he saw those two messages his heart skipped a good few beats. He could have put the first to Toby's 'joke' flirting but the second definitely did it for him. He had to stare at his phone for a moment before finally messaging back:

_You whispered to Tubbo_: ilyt ;) /g_

He had barely slept that night from an emotion which he couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it fear; excitement? Or just pure adrenaline? Regardless, it left him on his side hugging his knees. The next morning when he'd met up with Toby in snowchester to help him look after Michael, Toby had grabbed him by the tie at the door and stared straight into the enderman's eyes. While usually this act would make Ranboo very uncomfortable, it felt different when it was Toby. "I really meant it. You know that right?" The goat had accused. Ranboo had nodded, "Y-yeah, I did too." He responded with a stutter, too occupied with the brunette's face to be able to watch his own speech.

Toby had then tightened his hold on Ranboo's tie and pulled him just a bit closer. Hazel eyes flicked to the enderman's lips and Ranboo nodded a little. Toby's arm reached up to land on Ranboo's neck and pull him that few inches closer to close the gap between them.

A good day. Unforgettable, as Ranboo would put it.

* * *

The orange tint on the sky had nearly faded by now, giving way to small white speckles to take their place in the night's sky. Toby began pointing at constellations he could see and naming them to Ranboo. The enderman didn't really understand, but listened anyways. The sun was completely gone by the time Toby had finished talking about the stars, they were silent for a minute or two before Ranboo spoke up. "Toby..?"   
"Yeah, big guy?" The goat turned to look back at his husband and flicked one of his ears.  
"I was just uh- wondering if-" He picked on the skin on his thumbs as Toby sat upright and faced Ranboo completely. "Uhm, you wanted to...?" Toby looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened only slightly and he giggled a little and jabbed Ranboo with his elbow.   
"What are you so nervous to ask for? Of course. 'was kind of waiting for it." Ranboo brought one knee up to his chest in embarrassment.

Since both of the boys were on the switch side of things, that meant they'd have to decide who was to take which position. This was especially more difficult to decide seeing as they were both still virgins. It took a little while to decide, but they finally settled on Toby bottoming and Ranboo being on top. They both moved back from the ledge, closer to the trees. Ranboo was a bit worried about somebody stumbling into them, but they had gone a few hundred blocks out to find the perfect spot, so he assured himself they were probably fine. Toby began to undress himself but when he went to take off his sweater, Ranboo grabbed his hand to stop him. "Don't take that off." he paused for a moment "Please." Ranboo let go gently, Toby just shrugged and continued to help Ranboo undress himself. Eventually both boys were completely nude, excusing Toby's sweater.

"I take it you didn't bring lube?" Toby questioned Ranboo, who shook his head  
"No I- I didn't expect to get this uh- horny." The enderman answered, definitely very flustered. Toby giggled a little again  
"Why do you get so embarrassed? It's fine." The brunette teased.  
"Toby I don't even curse, what makes you think I'm going to be all comfortable talking about this?"  
"Fair."

Toby sat down for a moment, sticking a few of his fingers into his mouth to coat them in spit, his substitute for lube. Once done with that, he moved up on to his knees and reached behind himself and slipped a finger into his ass, making sure to try and maintain eye contact with Ranboo while doing it. The goat curled his finger a few times before slipping a second finger in, scissoring himself open with them. "Y'know- I've done this before," Ranboo raised an eyebrow. "Th-Thinking of you. Imagining it was y-you instead of myself." Toby panted out. Ranboo brought his hands up to his face.  
"Ooooh my god." Ranboo responded, voice muffled by his palms. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?" He continued after pulling his hands away again and staring back at Toby.  
"MmhhMM" Toby agreed as he pushed in his third and final finger, it took a few seconds for Toby to stop and he pulled out all of his fingers. He brought himself over to Ranboo and positioned himself over the enderman's cock before pushing down slowly. Ranboo gripped Toby's shoulder to help hold him steady. The little noises Toby made were like a song just for Ranboo. When skin met skin they both grunted, Toby's being a little bit more than just a grunt.

Toby had his head hung for a moment and Ranboo noticed tears running down his husband's cheek and he quickly sat upright, forgetting to keep in mind that would probably feel odd for Toby, but he didn't really care. Ranboo wrapped his arms around Toby's torso, rubbing circles on to his shoulder through the fabric of his sweater. "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" he asked, feeling smaller arms wrap around his own chest. There were quiet sobs from below him, and while the slight sting of Toby's tears against his skin and the little tighten around his cock every time Toby sobbed were distracting, he tried his best to keep his focus on comforting the goat. "I love you so much." Toby mumbled into Ranboo's chest  
"I love you too, Toby." Ranboo was sure that simply loving him too much wasn't the exact reason Toby was crying, but he decided he didn't need to pry.  
"I don't know if- Can- Can you just do it...?" Toby asked, voice still muffled by the taller boy's chest. Ranboo nodded and changed their positions so that Toby was the one leaning against the tree.

Ranboo still waited for the go-ahead, just in case Toby still wasn't quite ready yet. The older nodded vaguely and Ranboo began slowly thrusting into the boy below him. He held Toby steady against the tree with one hand and himself with the other. Toby instinctively wrapped his legs around the top's waist to hold him closer. As Ranboo sped up it got harder for Toby to hold in his moans, so he didn't. Especially when Ranboo hit his prostate dead on, he'd practically screamed. "There R-Ranboo, ple-ease" The goat begged and the enderman lifted one of Toby's legs over his shoulder to attempt to get a better angle, which he did, now continuing to hit straight at his husband's sweet spot. In doing so, Toby was now a complete mess and Ranboo basked in the fact that _he_ had done this to him, a great accomplishment in his eyes.

Toby started to jack himself off to speed it up a little, because Ranboo didn't have any hand's free to do it himself. As much as Toby wanted this to last forever, the need to cum was almost painful. It didn't take long all things considered, "Ranboo I-I'm close." The smaller warned,  
"Uh- Yeah, same." Ranboo agreed. "Do you want- me to stay in?" He asked and Toby merely nodded, maybe he was too tired confirm verbally. It only took a few more hits against Toby's prostate to send him over the edge and he came with a loud whine. Ranboo came soon after and slowed down to a halt. They both were still and panting for a minute, just trying to come down from their highs.

Toby's vision stopped being blurred at the edges and he stared at his husband, more specifically the smeared blood on his chest. Ranboo noticed where Toby was looking, "Oh- it's fine, it doesn't hurt- at least it doesn't right now. It's just where you- yeah." He assured, maybe not very well, though. Ranboo pulled out of Toby and watched as his cum started dripping out the smaller boy's hole. "Hm." He remarked, going to grab his clothes which were tossed a little aways. He pulled on his pants and loosely buttoned up his shirt, not bothering to get clothed properly before going back to help Toby clean up. Seeing as they were in the middle of a forest, that was quite hard. In the end they just settled on shoving Toby's jeans on and hoping nobody saw him.

Ranboo lifted Toby into his arms because the goat definitely was unable to walk. He'd brought obsidian with him in case neither of them had felt like walking all the way home so he made a portal to the nether and destroyed it once again once through. As he was walking to the equivalent of Snowchester's coords in the warm dimension, Toby had fallen asleep. Stepping through the portal at his desired location and clearing it away on the other side, he walked into Toby's little cottage in his commune and set him down on his bed, kissing him gently on the forehead before setting on his journey to his own home to let his little goat sleep.


End file.
